Match 000040
Combatants 'Disco' Dominic Donovan vs 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris Match Text May 4, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS 'Disco' Dominic Donovan vs 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris The lights go down in the Armory. "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gainer begins to play. The lights come back up as Littleton climbs into the ring. He puts the microphone to his lips. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Mississippi Valley Wrestling!!!" The crowd cheers loudly. "Tonight, the MVW has a very special card for you. As many of you probably remember, a month ago we saw the debut of 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris." The crowd cheers loudly again. Once the crowd dies down he continues, "He came out with a boom box playing his theme music. Some of the other wrestlers became jealous that he had theme music and they didn't. A moratorium was placed upon Harris and his theme music. Tonight, that moratorium has been lifted. Tonight, each and every wrestler will come out to the ring with their own theme music played over the public address system." The crowd cheers loudly. "Now, to get down to business," Littleton says. "Tonight's card is sanctioned by Mississippi Valley Wrestling and the State of Mississippi Athletic Association. The referees for tonight's card are Marty Gentz, A.J. Adams and Andrew Adams." A.J. comes down to the ring and climbs the ring steps. Once he takes his place beside Littleton, Littleton continues, "The opening contest is set for one fall with a ten-minute time limit. The referee for this match is A.J. Adams." "Disco Inferno" by the Trammps begins to play. Dominic Donovan emerges from the curtain to boos from the crowd. Littleton continues, "Introducing first, from New Orleans, weighing 278 pounds, here is 'Disco' Dominic Donovan!!!" Dominic climbs onto the ring apron and screams "Disco Fever!!" He steps through the ropes and awaits his opponent. "Hotblooded" by Foreigner begins to play. Nate Harris emerges from the curtain. The crowd cheers greatly. Littleton continues, "His opponent, from Jackson, weighing 268 pounds, is 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris!!!" Nate runs down to the ring and jumps onto the ring apron. Littleton steps out of the ring as Nate steps through the ropes. Dominic attacks Nate and shoves him back out of the ring. A.J. gets between the wrestlers and backs Dominic into his corner. He motions for Nate to step into the ring. Nate steps through the ropes and A.J. calls for the bell. Nate and Dominic circle each other. Dominic takes him down with an arm drag and pops back up to his feet first. Nate gets up in the corner. Dominic charges the corner, but Nate moves out of the way. Dominic catches himself before hitting the turnbuckle. Nate chops him across the shoulder and then tries to take him out of the corner with a Russian leg sweep. Dominic holds onto the ropes. Nate rolls back to his feet. Dominic charges with a running clothesline, but Nate ducks it. Nate turns around as Dominic stops. Dominic turns around. Nate kicks him in the stomach. Nate tucks Dominic's head between his legs and hooks both arms. Nate tosses him across the ring with a double underhook suplex. Nate gets to his feet first. As Dominic gets up in the corner, Nate charges with a monkey flip. Dominic tries to land on his feet, but he loses his balance and crashes into the opposite turnbuckle. Nate charges the corner, but Dominic greets him with a boot to the face. Dominic moves him out of the corner and whips him across the ring. Dominic telegraphs a backdrop. Nate counters it with a chinbreaker and then lifts him up into the Naturally (over-the-shoulder backbreaker). Nate rolls over and hooks the leg. A.J. gets down to count ... one ... two ... three!! A.J. calls for the bell. Littleton announces, "The winner of the match, in a time of 3:16, is 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris!!!" The crowd cheers. Nate is surprised that he won that easily. Dominic gets into A.J.'s face that he got his shoulder off the mat. A.J. motions that he didn't see it. Dominic shoves A.J. into the turnbuckle. Nate comes up from behind, but Dominic nails him with a forearm to the nose. Dominic tosses Nate out of the ring. Nate crashes shoulderfirst into the guardrail outside. A.J. tries to get out of the ring, but Dominic catches him. Dominic irish whips A.J. hard into the turnbuckle. Dominic confidently walks over to A.J. and sets him up on the top turnbuckle. Dominic climbs to the middle turnbuckle and tosses A.J. into the middle of the ring with the Disco Fever superplex. Nate slides into the ring, but Dominic rolls out before Nate can reach him. Category:Matches